Alice Human sacrifice
by RadioactiveButterflyx
Summary: Te dije que somos mas fuertes que tú, entiende que nosotros no podemos morir en nuestro propio mundo, en el mundo que nosotros mismos hemos creado... Basado en la canción con este mismo nombre de Vocaloid.
1. Prologo

Alice human sacrifice. Prologo.

En algún sitio habitaba un pequeño sueño nadie supo nunca quien lo había soñado era realmente muy pequeño y pensó:  
-"No quiero desaparecer de esta forma" "¿Que haré para que se fijen en mi?"  
El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó hasta que encontró la solución.  
-"Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi ellos construirían mi mundo"

* * *

**Este fic esta basado en la canción Alice Human Sacrifice de Vocaloid (Específicamente Meiko, Kaito, Miku y los gemelos Kagamine) haré Un capitulo por cada Alicia (Son cuatro) Así que será de 5 capítulos ya que gaste uno poniendo el prologo xD. En fin, si quieren mientras leen pueden escuchar esa canción, aunque también les sugeriría buscar la traducción y leerla antes de leer este fic, para entenderlo mejor ya que a veces hasta yo me enredo. Ah y por ultimo, las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas (Pensaba en que fuera cada una pero últimamente estoy demasiado full con las clases) ****si no hay ningún problema así que el fic será rápido y no creo que dure mucho.**


	2. Primera Alicia

Alice human sacrifice.  
-_La primera Alicia era valiente y con una espada en mano llegó a Wonderland, matando a varias víctimas trazó detrás de sí un camino color carmesí._

-¡Matsuoka-sempai! -Le insistía su kohai. -De verdad no creo que deba ir a esa area tan perdida del bosque. Además he oido decir que esa area esta restringida, que han pasado cosas extrañas allí.  
-Nitori, no tienes por qué preocuparte estaré bien, además no eres mi niñera ni nada por el estilo.  
-Pero me preocupo por usted porque es mi amigo.  
-Nosotros no...  
Rin prefirió quedarse callado ya que sabía que si terminaba la frase rompería el corazón de Nitori, la verdad si eran amigos, solo que Nitori lo tenía tan molesto que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¿Usted no me considera su amigo Matsuoka-sempai? -Dijo con un tono triste el de cabello grisáceo.  
-Si Nitori, solo que a veces llegas a ser un poco molesto.  
-Oh disculpe sempai, de verdad no es mi intención llegar a ser molesto, solo que cuando comienzo a hablar no puedo parar.  
-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, pero si me disculpas enserio debo irme, no quiero que se haga de noche mientras camino por el bosque.  
-Sigo pensando que es muy riesgoso que vaya usted solo, ¿Quiere que lo acompañe sempai?  
-No, no hace falta que me acompañes, me puedo cuidar solo, además no hay nada confirmado de que algo malo haya pasado allí, así que iré.  
Horas mas tarde luego se haber convencido a su kohai de que estaría bien Rin se encontraba camino hacia la cabaña de su padre que estaba muy adentro en el bosque, pero valía la pena, ese era el lugar donde su padre había pasado sus últimos momentos con vida, y quería ver si podía saber mas acerca del paradero de su padre, ya que nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo en todos esos meses de búsqueda, por lo cual paso de ser un caso de secuestro a uno de desaparición y muerte.  
-Ya estoy en la cabaña de mi papa, pero me encuentro un poco cansado, así que mejor duermo un rato. -Dijo Rin para si mismo, dijo dando un bostezo.  
Unos minutos después Rin despertó, al parecer no podía dormir así que decidió rondar un poco por los alrededores para ver el atardecer ya que su reloj indicaba que eran las 6 de la tarde, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, pues ya había oscurecido y el bosque que estaba viendo en ese momento no parecía el que había visto hace unas pocas horas, se sentía oscuro, desolado, pero sobre todo se podía sentir el terror en el ambiente.

Rin al sentirse observado decidió entrar y buscar algo con lo que defenderse, luego de entrar en una rara habitación que tenía muchísimos libros polvorientos y unos caballeros con armadura con espadas en sus manos tomó una de las espadas y la sujetó firme para luego tomar una linterna y empezar a recorrer el terrorífico bosque, ya que no se planeaba quedar en la cabaña, el es valiente y no se iba a dejar vencer por el miedo que ahora corría por sus venas, pero había algo mas fuerte corriendo por sus venas, la adrenalina. Luego de haber caminado un buen rato por el bosque sin encontrar nada relevante, cuando estaba a punto de dejar su búsqueda ya que creía que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido y todo era su imaginación al estar solo en un bosque, encontró una especie de camino que a su inicio tenía un cartel parecido a una señal de transito, solo que en vez de ser de metal era un pedazo de madera que solo contenía una palabra: Wonderland, esa rara palabra estaba escrita con lo que parecía ser sangre o lápiz labial, el pelirrojo prefería la segunda opción.

-¿Te encuentras perdido, joven? -Le preguntó un conejo, lo cual ya era demasiado extraño ya que 1 el conejo le acaba de hablar y 2 ese conejo estaba parado en dos patas y con traje formal. Definitivamente Rin se estaba volviendo loco.  
-No, estoy bien. -Respondió firmemente, intentando ocultar el miedo y el pánico que sentía en ese momento.  
-Pues no pareciera, ya que puedo sentir tu miedo, pareces una persona muy débil y las personas débiles no pueden sobrevivir en un lugar como Wonderland. -Le contestó el conejo con aires de superioridad, y el pelirrojo ya de verdad estaba harto de que le dijeran que era débil, estaba totalmente seguro de que no era débil y lo planeaba demostrar.  
-No soy débil, conejo patético.  
-Bueno, pensemos en esta situación, tu en este momento te encuentras aferrandote a tu espada creyendo que con esa simple espada podrás pasar Wonderland, que te será fácil pasar a Wonderland, también te encuentras confundido ya que no tienes ni idea de donde estás, ni quien soy yo, ahora, yo si se quien eres, se donde estoy, y puedo defenderme de muchas maneras que se que tu no podrás, soy mucho mas rápido que tú y no me encuentro hundido en una laguna de miedo, como se que está pasando en tu mente en este momento.  
Rin no hizo un solo movimiento, solo se quedó ahí parado mirando a ese conejo con odio para luego tomar bien su espada y dirigirse corriendo hacia el conejo clavándosela limpiamente, justamente en el lugar donde estaba en corazón haciendo que brotara sangre de la herida. Luego solo sonrió al ver al conejo desangrandose y sufriendo mientras moría, al parecer matar era mucho mas divertido de lo que decían. Muchísimo más.  
-Estúpido animal, ¿Quien es el débil ahora? -Dijo mientras le sacaba la espada del pecho y se relamía los labios. Ese momento si que había sido sorprendente, pero sobre todo fantástico.  
-¿Qué es esto en mi mano? -Dijo mientras se miraba lo que parecía ser una especie de tatuaje que tenía en su mano. - Parece ser un Az de corazón. Esto es demasiado extraño para mi gusto...  
-Oh! Veo que has descubierto tu marca. -Le dijo una voz misteriosa que provenía del bosque.  
-¿A que te refieres con marca?  
-Me refiero, a que esa marca quiere decir que te quedarás en este mundo para siempre, siempre estarás atrapado en este sueño y si mueres aquí, morirás también en la vida real, ah y casi lo olvido, todo sufrimiento que sufra tu cuerpo aquí lo sentirás, y te dolerá más de lo normal, ya que, querido estás atrapado en este sueño y no hay ninguna salida, vete acostumbrando a este lugar. -Le respondió la voz proveniente del bosque, aunque esta vez se oía un poco mas cerca.  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Soy... Digamos que tu ayudante... Te ayudaré a pasar este tenebroso mundo.  
-No creo necesitar ayuda, se lo que debo saber.  
-Oh créeme, necesitarás mucha ayuda a medida que vallas adentrandote más en Wonderland.  
-Si... No lo creo. -Dijo empezandose a cuestionar si estaba loco ya que estaba "hablando" con una voz proveniente del bosque.  
-Estás atrapado y perdido aquí, entiéndelo. Y lo peor de eso es que estás solo, no deberías de estarte negando a mi amable ayuda. -Le dijo la voz aún mas cerca, tan cerca que Rin la podía sentir en su oído, pero al mirar hacia atrás no había nada.  
-No necesito ayuda, ya te lo dije,¿Acaso tienes algún retraso? Ya que parece que no entiendes nada de lo que te digo.  
-Oh claro que entiendo, solo que te repito estas cosas por tu propio bien. Te encuentras en peligro, muy pocas personas en este lugar son buenas, serían capaces de matarte sin misericordia. -Dijo mientras aparecía en frente de él el causante de esa voz: un gato con una gran sonrisa y ojos que contenían una mirada demente.  
-Parece que yo tampoco soy de esas personas.  
Mini segundos después se encontraba la cabeza del gato justo al lado de su cuerpo brotando sangre, su cara todavía tenía su sonrisa, su escalofriante sonrisa.  
-Si, definitivamente no soy de esas "Buenas" personas. -Dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia el bosque, ya luego adentrandose en el.  
Tiempo después el pelirrojo ya se encontraba algo cansado y todavía no lograba salir del bosque a algún lugar "civilizado" hasta que se encontró con una especie de mesa o comedor largo con muchísimas sillas, y mientras se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que en la punta había un hombre con un gran sombrero, al parecer estaba entretenido con su comida y ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin por lo cual el decidió esconderse debajo de la mesa tomando un pequeño cuchillo.  
-¿Donde estará mi nuevo invitado? Me han avisado que ha llegado una nueva persona a Wonderland.  
No quiero morir, lo único que haré será matar, todos aquí son malos, nadie me entiende. ESTUPIDO WONDERLAND! NO ME GANARAS! NI TU NI TUS ESTUPIDOS HABITANTES QUE NO SABEN HACER NADA MAS QUE HABLAR!, esos fueron los pensamientos de Rin al estar acercándose gateando hacia la punta de la mesa, exactamente donde estaba esa raro hombre del sombrero.  
Justo cuando el hombre estaba tomando un gran bocado de comida con su tenedor rin le clavó el cuchillo en la mano derecha a través de la mesa, haciendo que esta se quedara en la mesa todavía con el cubierto en la mano.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que quieres? -Dijo al ver la cara llena de sangre que tenía el pelirrojo.  
-Yo soy... Veamos... Tu perdición, discúlpame, lo único que quiero hacer es lograr salir de este mundo, y si ustedes siguen vivos me matarán y no me permitirán salir. -Le respondió Rin enseñándole su espada y dandole con la punta en el cuello, exactamente en todo el centro, en la yugular.  
-No me mates por favor, yo no soy como los demás a mi no me gusta hacerle daño a la gente.  
Rin empezó a hacer presión ocasionando que brotara un poco de sangre de la herida, por ahora nada grave.  
-Ah y por cierto, ¡Feliz No-cumpleaños! -Dijo sonriendo.  
-¿E-eh? ¿Feliz No-cumpleaños? ¿A que te refieres? -Le cuestionó distrayendose por un momento, pero luego retomó lo que estaba haciendo, clavándole cada vez mas el pequeño cuchillo en el cuello de ese hombre.  
De repente apreció otro hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de verdad una sonrisa demasiado aterradora, y detrás de el unos 4 hombres más llegaron.  
-Feliz no-cumpleaños. -Le dijo lo mismo el hombre de la rara sonrisa.  
Rin optó por hacer un movimiento rápido cortándole al hombre del sombrero la yugular, haciendo que de esta empezara a salir mucha sangre. Luego corrió hacia el hombre de la sonrisa macabra y le clavó ese mismo cuchillo en toda la frente haciendo que este se quedara inmóvil por un momento para luego caer en el cesped.  
-Oh joven, por favor no nos haga daño, nosotros solo queremos ayudarlo. -Le susurró uno de los hombres, que aunque sus ojos tenían una expresión de terror, seguía con una sonrisa, igual o más macabra que la del hombre que acababa de matar.  
-No me vengan a pedir "Favores". -Dijo remarcando la palabra favores.  
Unos segundos después que fueron eternos para el pelirrojo, Con un simple y rápido movimiento le había cortado la cabeza a el primer hombre, para luego hacerles lo mismo a los demás, rin estaba dispuesto a irse caminando de vuelta al bosque cuando de pronto vio que los ojos de los cinco hombres lo seguían, se le quedaban mirando con una mirada escalofriante y lo peor es que las sonrisas de esos hombre se mantenían perfectamente, como si todavía estuvieran vivos, esos ojos y esa sonrisa solo le decían algo, por esas expresiones se notaba que simplemente se estaban riendo de Rin, al parecer, este no fue uno de los mejores momentos del pelirrojo ya que vomitó al ver las cabezas decapitadas que todavía mantenían acciones humanas.  
Ya llevaba horas caminando por el bosque y todavía ninguna señal de una salida de ese raro mundo, hasta que luego de creer que estaba caminando en círculos ya que creía haber visto el mismo árbol dos veces, vio una luz en el tronco de un árbol, debido al lugar en el que estaba no tenía mucho aspecto de salida, peros si había luz, allí quería ir.  
El pelirrojo se dispuso a entrar poco a poco en ese pequeño agujero acabado muy cerca de la arena húmeda tanto que la podía sentir en sus manos. Cuando estaba por meter sus piernas algo lo tomo del tobillo y lo jaló hacia afuera, algo como una rama o una cuerda, se intentó agarrar de las raíces del árbol pero estas cedieron en el momento en el que el las tomó, terminó afuera de donde estaba entrando, y cuando levantó la mirada lo que vio no fue nada bonito; una especie de árbol color rojizo había clavado una de sus raíces en ambos tobillos del pelirrojo y cada vez lo jalaba mas y más adentro del bosque, y mas lejos de lo que parecía ser su única salida de este mundo.  
Luego del mismo árbol salieron mas raíces y estas le tomaron por las muñecas y lo levantaban clavándole una especie de espinas en sus manos, al final Rin terminó suspendido en el aire en una posición de X cuando sintió unos crujidos como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre las hojas secas y se acercara cada vez más, luego en frente de el aparecieron todas las criaturas o personas que el había matado; el conejo, el gato de la sonrisa aterradora, el señor de la rara sonrisa y el raro sombrero, y los señores de las cabezas decapitadas, todos estaban llenos de sangre y lo miraban con odio, Rin se disponía a abrir la boca para hablar cuando el conejo le interrumpió.  
-Te dije que somos mas fuertes que tú, entiende que nosotros no podemos morir en nuestro propio mundo, en el mundo que nosotros mismos hemos creado...  
-...Y por hacer lo que has hecho tendrás el peor castigo... -Prosiguió el gato.  
-...Un castigo peor que simplemente matarte de forma rápida. -Dijeron los 6 hombres al mismo tiempo.  
De pronto todos desaparecieron y el pelirrojo solo podía ver oscuridad y algunas que otras hojas de arboles que tenía en el frente, se mantuvo en esa posición por un rato, hasta que sintió que era jalado nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el árbol color rojo, quedó a 1 centímetro del árbol cuando muchas mas raíces empezaban a tocar su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba encerrado en una especie de cárcel que había echo un árbol, se encontraba perdido y encerrado en el bosque, en un raro mundo...

_Nadie supo nunca si sobrevivió o murió._

* * *

** Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, me basé totalmente en la canción de vocaloid como dije antes. Sin nada mas que decir dejen reviews porfi! Y díganme quien creen es la segunda Alicia. **


End file.
